


Scoping Things Out

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Businessmen, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Scoping Things Out

Lex worked too hard for Clark’s liking. No time to play pool (and fuck him over the table); tell Clark historical (but dirty) stories; promise the world (and deliver it naked); no under-desk blow jobs, or plain old hanging out.

It wasn’t fair. Lex had been so preoccupied with stupid LexCorp business Clark had to resort to playing with his telescope. His _actual_ telescope. Sure, polishing it did give him a certain satisfaction. But watching the phases of the moon was nothing like watching Lex in the moonlight.

Clark liked it best when Lex’s world revolved around him.


End file.
